


It's ok.....i was just jacking off

by Spibblex



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Don't drag me, Egobang - Freeform, Game Grumps - Freeform, M/M, Masterbation, dan gets caught jacking it, video inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spibblex/pseuds/Spibblex
Summary: I got written this because of this video: (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1dT_-XtbzNE )  hope u enjoy this ^^





	It's ok.....i was just jacking off

 

Dan and Arin finish playing the worst game dan can say in his opinion "I hate this game Arin…"Dan groaned "no more..n-next time on game grumps..." Arin started to chuckle. "OK next time on game grumps." Arin got up and turned off the camera. Dan groaned again. Arin looked over in concern" you ok?" Dan looked back at him "yah just have a… Headache from the game… I'll be fine"dan was lying. He had the worst Boner… It was in the No Reason Boner mixed with a horny Boner.. is that even a thing? Who knows.

"all right dude. I'm going to get some drinks. Do you want anything?"

Dan shook his head "no… Mmm~ i'm fine…" dan ground at his dick that is throbbing like crazy, good thing he was covered up in his cozy little cover he left on the grump couch. "all right" Arin got up putting his pants on (no don't worry he's wearing his PJ pants) and left the group room. "finally..~" Dan leaned back into the couch with a sigh of relief. He slipped The cover off him and started groping himself through his boxers. "Fuck.." dan grunted. He started playing with the side of his boxers strap and pulled down his boxers expose his hard cock. He hisses Just as the air hit his dick 

He started stroking herself slowly with gasped in pleasure as well as tensing up. He closed his eyes trying to think of some girl jackin him but all he could think about is Arin. His big hands playing with his tip making it spill with pre-cum.  
"Arin..." dan whined playing with his hole. The pre-cum maked his fingers lubricated so he can push in easier. He never played with his ass before but it was worth a try. He pushed in one finger slowly letting out some low Groans. Pushing in and out of himself he he got bored of that one finger feeling so he thrusted all 3 of his finger in himself hitting his prostate as well as seeing stars with a scream of: "AH!~ARIN BABY NO!" He started moanin like a teenage hentai girl with pants and whined and Makes a strangled noise

"Arin I'm ganna cum!" He bite back a moan. 

His legs are where twitching as he continued to fuck his fist and his ass  
He feel the heat fall on him like it was summer and it 109 degrees outside.  
Dan hit his prostate again and bite his shirt to let out a body meltin moan

Dan was about to cum until arin busted in the grumps room screaming: 

"OOPS SORRY!"  
Dan turned around frighten pulling the finger out of his ass. Both boys shared " "Woah's" from what Arin walked in on dan fuckin is fist and his ass.  
"It's ok.. I was just jackin off"  
Dan started to blush but chuckled so did Arin.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna request smut or fluff fanfics?
> 
> Go to my tumblr: Www.tumblr.com/quistquillz


End file.
